


Секрет (The secret)

by shosh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sheriarty - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shosh/pseuds/shosh
Summary: Шерлок и Джим вынуждены держать свои отношения в секрете.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629378) by [JuniperLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon). 



Комната была погружена в тишину, ни единого звука не доносилось даже с кровати, где они лежали. Джим положил голову на туловище своего любовника, стараясь найти удобное положение; он ощущал, как медленно вздымается и опадает его грудь, и наслаждался долгожданным отдыхом. 

Ни один из них не спал, но сил на то, чтобы подняться после такой долгой и бессонной ночи, не хватало. Поэтому они всё ещё лежали, медленно дыша. 

Шерлок лениво перебирал волосы Джима, наслаждаясь моментом. Они были поглощены друг другом, старались запомнить каждую мелочь такого редкого мира, что делили между собой. Холмс постоянно срывается раскрывать преступления, а Мориарти…. Ну, во время совершения его преступлений у них не было времени на то, что называют быть вместе. 

Прошлая ночь была особенным ночным свиданием, прервать которое было бы недопустимо. Это было одним мгновением из тех, что давало силу их отношениям.  
Джим продумывал у себя в голове уже целое кино, ничего не подозревая, когда Шерлок вдруг достаточно настойчиво напомнил о себе: толкнул с кровати так, что тот со всего размаху грохнулся на холодный деревянный пол. 

Джим попытался встать, ворча и составляя план реванша на ходу, когда Шерлок заткнул его. Детектив жестом показал ему вернуться на прежнее место, скрываясь за кроватью. Хотя и Мориарти был слегка в шоке, он повиновался, доверяя ему полностью. 

Через несколько секунд дверь в спальню с грохотом открылась. Даже если и злодей-консультант ожидал бы этого, то такая внезапность заставила его подпрыгнуть на месте. Он попытался выровнять своё дыхание, чтобы привлекать к себе минимум внимания. 

\- Шерлок?! – голос Лестрейда буквально разорвал тишину. 

\- Что? – детектив натянул шерстяное одеяло до подбородка, пряча обнажённое тело. – Что ты хочешь, Джорж?

\- Грег, - подсказал тихо Мориарти, закатывая глаза. 

\- Обычно к этому времени ты уже не спишь, - инспектор выглядел немного потерянным. Он, конечно же, запаниковал сначала, когда не обнаружил Шерлока в гостиной. Вдруг его похитили или что-то ещё случилось? Но сейчас, когда он ворвался в спальню и увидел, что всё в порядке, стало спокойнее. – В любом случае, у нас есть и другое убийство…

Джиму не нужно было смотреть на любовника, чтобы знать, что его глаза уже загорелись интересом. Детектив никак не мог проигнорировать то, что он ждал целыми днями. 

\- Где? – спросил Холмс оживлённо.

\- Станция Ватерлоо. Ты можешь придти? – тон инспектора был полон отчаяния. 

\- Дай мне полчаса, - пообещал детектив.

\- Спасибо, Шерлок, - ответил Лестрейд перед тем, как пуститься с лестницы со всех ног. 

Шерлок и Джим слушали, как шаги Грегори постепенно отдаляются вниз по лестнице. Оба не двигались со своих мест ещё пару минут, чтобы убедиться в том, что он не собирается возвращаться. Они научились быть осторожными. 

\- Джим, - Холмс потянулся и помог ему забраться обратно в постель. Преступник уже не выглядел обиженным за то, что его только что швырнули на пол. – Прости меня. 

Он поцеловал его, на что Мориарти сразу же ответил, проводя большим пальцем линию по скуле Шерлока. Холмс хотел извиниться и сделать это как можно лучше, но он должен был одеваться и бежать раскрывать очередное преступление.  
Лестрейд. 30 минут.  
Заглядывая в тёмные глаза любовника, он разорвал поцелуй. 

\- Что же они бы делали без тебя? – заговорил Джим первым. 

\- Дали бы тебе свободу творить всё, что пожелаешь, - Холмс ухмыльнулся, зная наверняка, что Скотланд-Ярд без него никогда бы не подобрался ближе к Мориарти и к решению его преступлений. Он был единственным человеком, который осмелился подойти к нему так близко, что способен был остановить его. 

\- Возможно, мне не следует отпускать тебя, - пожал плечами преступник. 

Шерлок ещё раз его легко поцеловал, прежде чем встать и начать одеваться. Мориарти проводил его взглядом, решительно не собираясь сдвигаться с места ближайший час. Он мог позволить себе отдохнуть даже чуть дольше. 

В конце концов, после того, как Холмс унёсся (час? может, полтора часа назад), Джим заставил себя встать с постели и одеться. Он знал, что выглядит сейчас, мягко говоря, потрёпанным, но он всё равно собирался идти к себе домой, так что ему было плевать. 

Натягивая на плечи свой любимый серый пиджак, злодей-консультант толкнул дверь, вышел из квартиры 221В и начал спускаться по лестнице. Он уже был перед дверью и начинал открывать замок, когда услышал голос, заставивший его застыть на месте. Миссис Хадсон.

\- Джим, дорогой! Ты же не собирался уйти, не попрощавшись, я надеюсь? – Она заулыбалась ещё светлее, когда «молодой человек» её квартиранта повернулся с приветливой улыбкой на лице. – Зайдёшь на чашечку чая?

\- С удовольствием, дорогая миссис Хадсон, - всё так же улыбаясь, любезно сказал он, и вместе они направились в её небольшую квартирку. 

Миссис Хадсон, зная, зачем пришёл Мориарти к Холмсу, всё равно настаивала на чашке чая с парой пирожных каждый раз, когда они сталкивались в коридоре; это стало происходить чаще, поскольку их отношения с Шерлоком становились серьёзнее. И эта пожилая дама, без сомнения, очень ему нравилась. Возможно, она бы относилась к нему совсем иначе, если бы знала о настоящей его работе, но…. На данный момент Джим решил хранить это в тайне и притворялся, что он всё ещё работает в компьютерном отделе в больнице св. Варфоломея.


End file.
